


A mission gets out of control

by TsundereGirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereGirl/pseuds/TsundereGirl
Summary: The Yorozuya goes on a mission and they find the Shinsengumi are already there. Kagura has to work with Okita in that mission, but everything goes out of control.I do not own any of these characters, all of them are a creation of Sorachi-sensei.





	A mission gets out of control

“Haaaa???!!! What the f…?!!!” shouted Kagura.

It was a rainy day and the Yorozuya had been given a commission. They had to accompany and take care of the princess while she was meeting with some politicians to talk about   
serious business. 

Why did Soyo-chan have to talk with those people was something Kagura didn’t understand, but she knew that, after what had happened to his brother and everything that came later, she needed security. And what better than to have her best friend doing that for her? She knew that Kagura and the others were strong and, in this way, she would be more   
comfortable.

However, when the Yorozuya arrived to the building (a modern place with various floors, filled with windows, which looked a lot like a corporation building) the Shinsengumi was already there. 

“Ah! Yorozuya!” the gorilla received them “the princess told us about you coming to help here!”

Kagura looked at Gin-chan. He was poking his nose while observing Gori with his usual dead fish eyes. While he was doing this, two other men came to meet them. And, to   
Kagura’s nuisance, one of them was the one she always quarreled and fought with.

“I don’t know why the princess called you, it wouldn’t have been necessary with us here” said Mayora.

“Well, she obviously doesn’t trust you” answered the Yorozuya boss.

“Haaaa?! What did you say?!”

As Gin began to fight with Mayora (cheerfully, because he had accomplished his goal of annoying him), the other man spoke.

“Hey, both of you” he said, looking at them with his usual deadpan expression all over his face “calm down, we won’t get to do anything by fighting. Although I’m also not too pleased with having to work with Gorilla girl” he continued, as he threw a look along with a mocking smile to the way in which Kagura was standing.

She knew it. Since the moment she saw him coming her way, she knew he was going to tell her something to start a fight with her. However, she tried to control herself.

“Oh? Gorilla girl is so used to be a gorilla that it doesn’t even matter to her anymore…” he commented casually.

“Hey, Okita…” said Mayora with a warning tone in his voice, while glancing at Kagura, who was staring at the other man with the best of her poker faces.

Everyone knew that, probably, if they started a battle there, the building would collapse. 

“Well…” interrupted Gori “I think it would be better for us to organize, don’t you think? We’ll be here all afternoon, so we need to know how we’ll work.”

“Ok, so, the Yorozuya will patrol the left wing of the building and the Shinsengumi can go to the right one” said Gin-chan, as he began to walk in the direction of the left wing.

“Sorry, but the princess has already made a plan with us concerning the groups to patrol the different areas” Mayora cut him short, while handing them a paper in which some annotations had been made.

Kagura could see few of those writings had her friend’s calligraphy.

In the paper, it was marked that Gin-chan had to work with Mayora, while Shimpachi went with Gori and the other normal guy of the Shinsengumi, and she had to work with the   
sadist. Other men were going to be patrolling around too. There were also going to be more men in the same room as the princess for more security.

“Sorry, but the Yorozuya works alone” informed Gin-chan.

“Haaaa???!!! Are you kidding me??!!” shouted the demonic vice-captain, getting mad again “These plans were made with the princess’ help, you idiot! This is not about what you   
want, this is about her security” And they began fighting again.

Yet the argument did not last too much as, while they were screaming, Kagura muttered:

“Well, if this is what Soyo-chan wants…after all that’s happened, I think we should do it.”

All the men saw her with surprise, except the sadist, who had a thin smile on his face.

“Ok, so it’s decided” he said while he kept smiling. And then he talked to the others: “You already heard China, we’ll follow the original plan.”

“Hey, Kagura-chan, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” whispered Gin-chan to Kagura.

“What the hell are you mumbling to her now!” jumped Mayora.

“I-it’s ok” she answered “It’s the best we all can do for Soyo-chan.”

However, truth was that, although Kagura always fought with the sadist and they kept destroying everything surrounding them while doing this, some years ago she had discovered she felt something for him. So, it wasn’t exactly as bad for her as everyone thought it was.

He was always bothering and offending her but, one day, she had begun to see him with other eyes. Although she couldn’t remember when this had happened.

To be fair, the fucking sadist was handsome, really too handsome for her. Besides, Kagura felt a connection with him, even beyond all those fights and rivalry. She respected him in some way and had begun considering him as a friend. Besides, she saw how he was always protecting her in the worst moments, although, of course, it might as well all be that her heart was so much into him that she was imagining things.

Sometimes, she would imagine herself doing the most embarrassing things with him and blushing after this (of course, everything when she was alone). Though, at the same time, she would try to suppress all those feelings for him, and this was obviously because she was too afraid to feel something else. Something that would hurt her if his feelings were not equal to hers.

At the same time, despite she usually behaved in the same way she always did towards him, sometimes she didn’t have a clue on how to act anymore. She lost control with him and didn’t know how to react to him teasing or insinuating things to her.

“Oi, China, are you going to stay there all afternoon?” said the sadist, interrupting her thoughts “let’s go…”

The other men had already gone in their ways, but Kagura had been so immersed in her own thoughts that she hadn’t paid attention to what was happening around her.

She threw him an irritated look, but followed.

“Where do we have to go?” she asked.

“Well, according to the paper, we have to stay in the nearest room to the one in which the princess is. The others will be some floors beneath us and near the park, which is in the bottom floor” he explained. “Here” he opened the door to a room next to the auditorium where the princess was.

It was a meeting room, with a lot of windows, now covered with raindrops (due to the outside weather). It had a large table and chairs in the center, where Okita went to sit.

Kagura walked around the room, looking at the park outside of the windows.

“Oi, China” called the sadist “you’re too silent for a gorilla girl today.”

“Shut up, stupid sadist!” answered her, not being able to control herself anymore “I am not in the mood to talk with idiots right now! Anyways, why do we have to stay in this room instead moving around as the others?”

“Don’t know” said the sadist “The princess told us that she wanted the Yorozuya to help us today, and that she was going to choose some of the pairings for this.”

“I will talk with Soyo-chan when this ends…she seems to be playing me a bad joke. She knows I can’t stand you and I can’t work with you” said Kagura angrily.

“So, you would’ve preferred patrolling with danna and four eyes” he said calmly “or even better, why not Yamazaki or the others? Well, that’s a shame…”

“I-I mean” she babbled “Obviously, I don’t want to work with you, but that normal guy from de tax robbers is not as strong, so…” the young woman suddenly realized what she had said and tried to take it back, but made it worst. He had stand up from where he was sitting and was now walking towards her with a smirk on his mouth. “H-Hey, don’t laugh at me. I-I mean…i-i-it’s not like I wanted to work with you or anything…Hmmm??!!”

 

She got surprised by him, who had taken her by her shoulders and was now kissing her with fervor. 

Kagura turned red little by little, but couldn’t deny that this was what she had wanted for a long time.

He parted from her.

“H-Hey, stupid sadist, I…” she began, but he interrupted her.

“China, if we have to stay here for all afternoon, better be honest and let’s enjoy it” and he kissed her again, more passionate that before, now trying to open her mouth.

She had to admit he kissed really well and, although her pride told her she needed to resist, she finally opened her mouth and let his tongue enter and play with hers in the most inappropriate way possible.

At the same time, he pushed her a little towards the table, while he caressed her leg, which was standing out of the red qipao she was wearing. 

“Sorry, China” he said, looking at her with a hint of lust in his eyes “I can’t help this anymore.”

“Wha…?” tried to say the vermillion haired woman, but he kissed her again and now began touching her under her dress.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much had Okita waited for this opportunity he didn’t know. He had liked Kagura from the start, maybe from the very first time he saw her, but she was only a girl then and, although he was a sadist by nature, he didn’t know how to act towards her. So, the best way for him had been fighting and teasing China during all that time and he had enjoyed this. Yet, now that he was 25 years old and she was 21, sometimes she acted in a different way towards him, and he didn’t know why. 

Also, Sougo had developed even more feelings in all that time. He couldn’t see China as a little girl anymore and he had noticed how much she had grew up. Her curves were more defined, her breasts were those of a woman, her hair was way longer than before and her face, if possible, was more beautiful too. But that was nothing compared to the way in which their relationship of rivals had evolved.

From being mere rivals, they were now something similar to friends. Kagura had been there on those times when he needed a hand. When it seemed as his world was falling apart, there she was, telling him some words, mixed with jokes, pushing him to get over things and helping him more than she could even imagine. 

Okita opened the clips of her qipao and unbuttoned her bra while he was still kissing at her.

“You’ve grown a lot since when we first met” he commented in a whisper, next to her ear.

She closed her eyes and blushed a little. Heck…she was so cute…

“Oi, China, don’t be afraid…” Sougo tried to calm her down “You know…I won’t hurt you.”

“S-Sadist…what are you trying to…” she gasped when he began touching her breasts, putting special emphasis on the tip of her nipples “S-S-Sadist!!”

“Do you like it, China girl?” he said, with a little smirk on his mouth.

But she couldn’t answer, because he immediately began licking her right boob. Next, he moved his tongue, sucking her while she moaned a little.

Sougo was also beginning to feel turned on, but he tried to stay as cool as he could.

“S-sadist, we can’t do this, we are on a mission. And if they f-found out…” Kagura muttered.

“Everything is ok, trust me” he calmed her “if something happened in the other room we would know, so relax.”

He began sucking on her other boob, whilst touching her over her panties. He felt she was already wet and chuckled a little. It seemed as if China had been waiting for this as much as he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura couldn’t believe what the sadist was doing with her, but she had to accept that she liked it, although she didn’t know if he was doing this only because of the sadist he was or something else. However, she told to herself the best was enjoying it as much as she could.

When he began kissing her again and touching her under the panties she felt a little pain, something close to an electricity running through her body. He opened her folds and introduced first, one finger then, two fingers. She couldn’t suppress a moan.

“I see that you actually like it, China” he said with a red glint on his eyes, which made her feel even more turned on than she was.

She could also feel his bulge growing bigger against her. So, he behaved in that way, but he was also feeling the same way as she was, Kagura thought.

“S-S-Sadist” she tried to articulate “m-me too.”

“What?” he said, confused, while touching her.

“Th-that” she signaled the little protrusion inside his pants with the hand that she had been using to suffocate the moans “l-l-let me help you.”

“O-ok” he accepted.

He stopped and she got up. Kagura opened his belt with trembling hands and pushed down his trousers and boxers, only to encounter his manhood in all his glory. She had never guessed he could be so big and erotic.

The vermillion haired woman took it in her hands and began touching it. Instantaneously, he reacted to her touch with a little shiver. Then, she remembered what the women she knew in Yoshiwara said about pleasing a man, so she decided to use her mouth. 

She put his member in her mouth and began sucking it gently, rounding it with her tongue, and when she looked at Okita to ask if what she was doing was ok and she was surprised to confirm it was. 

He had turned totally red and was clearly trying not to emit a sound. 

She had never seen him like this, but she liked this, it made her feel like she had control over the sadist, who was always mocking at her.

Then, she began moving her mouth up and down and, after that, she decided to softly lick his frenulum.

At this, he left a moan escape his lips.

 

“Ch-China, not there, I’ll…” he said.

Kagura directed a little smirk to him and sensually licked that part, now more insistently than before.

“M-move” he could barely speak “Ch-china, move, now!”

Kagura didn’t move, although she somehow liked the sadist giving her orders, she wouldn’t let him do that so easily. She liked having the power over him too.

Suddenly, something hot came from his member onto her mouth and she had to open it a little. 

“My qipao!” she complained, while trying to clean it from all that white liquid.

“I warned you” he said, while he tried to regain energy “However, you won’t have to wear it now.”

She was still trying to clean her dress when he got up and undressed her, only leaving her with her panties.

“Now it’s your turn” announced Okita with an evil expression on his face.

“W-wait, sadist!” Kagura tried to stop him.

“Call me Sougo” he said, before raising her onto the table and kissing her “No more sadist.”

He pulled down her panties and began touching her softly again. 

She blushed a little.

“You seem to be fully ready, China” he teased her.

“D-don’t call me China” she said almost in a whisper.

“What?” Okita asked.

“D-don’t call me China” she repeated softly.

He smiled a little.

“Sorry, but I can’t hear you” he said, teasing her again.

“I said don’t call me China!” she shouted, throwing a side kick to him while he avoided it “Call me Kagura!”

“Ok” he said, smiling with satisfaction.

Then, he kissed her again with passion and, at the same time, Kagura felt his member touching her sex a little. Before she could react, he slowly entered inside her until he could accommodate. She gasped. It hurt a little, but it felt so good... She didn’t know if this was because it was her first time or if he was too big. At first, she thought she would collapse, but the Yato were a strong race, so she endured it. 

“Tell me if it hurts” Sougo told her.

“I-it’s ok” she said shakily “Y-you can move.”

He started to slowly move in and out of her. Kagura, who at first had felt pain, then began feeling something a lot different than before. It was as if something was filling her   
insides, but also, knowing that it was him who was filling her was enough for her to feel aroused.

Also, Okita was so focused in what he was doing that his usually expressionless face had now a totally different expression, and Kagura knew she was not the only one who was feeling as she felt in that moment. He was cute in his own way, she thought.

After some time of feeling his hot body embracing her and how he filled her everywhere, she began feeling an electricity really similar to what she had felt at the beginning, when he put his fingers inside her, and she knew something was coming. 

“Kagura, if you keep tightening against me like that I won’t be able to keep with this longer” he said.

She was about to remark on the fact that he hadn’t call her China that time, but she couldn’t.

While he kept thrusting over her one time and another, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning out loud when she got to her climax, while firmly hugging his back with her arms.   
She had never felt something like this before, it was as if all her strength had left her.

Okita kept going on a little more and when she saw his face, she knew he was near his climax too. 

After a little, he threw out of her and, the same clear liquid which had gone all over her dress when she was licking him, was now over her belly. 

She felt disappointed. She would have been happy to receive it inside her.

He waited a moment above her, his warm breathing near her ear.

“Kagura…” he said softly “I need to tell you something.”

She looked at his neck, his fair hair falling to the side because of the position in which he was. She was afraid of what he was going to say, but she never thought that what he was about to tell her was what he actually said.

“I…I’ve always loved you” he said, hiding his face on her neck, in shame “And I’ve enjoyed all this time fighting with you, but I need something more.”

Kagura didn’t know what to say. Well, she certainly did know, but she didn’t know how to say it.

“S-sadist…I…” she began “What do you mean you need something more?”

This time he looked at her on the face.

“First tell me what you think” he said.

She blushed a little. Having to admit her feelings was something she had not thought about, but he had done it, so she thought he had the right to know.

“I…I began feeling something for you around the time when I became a teenager. Before that, you were always the stupid sadist for me” he laughed when he heard that. “Anyways,   
I was afraid. I thought you only saw me as any other girl, or maybe even despised me” she continued “I think…unfortunately, I’m in love with you. But I don’t know if I’m not enough for you or why you need something more” she ended.

Okita started laughing while he got up.

“Stupid China” he said “what I was trying to say is…” he made a pause “…that I need to be with you in another level, I would even tell you to marry me, but I don’t know if you will want to leave danna and megane-kun on their own.”

She got up from the table she had been laying at, with a little smile on her face, while blushing.

“Well, I love my Yorozuya family but, if you insist, I can marry you” she answered in the most tsundere way possible “After all, I don’t have anything to lose with you, I can think about it, sadist” she said.

“You certainly don’t have anything left to lose with me” he laughed at her, while he avoided a punch she threw in his direction. “And I’ve already told you not to call me sadist. Only because of that I will have to punish you.”

“No you won’t, I am stronger than you and…” she began, but he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her in the lips, his tongue playing with hers, which made her forget about what she was about to say “You never let me finish, sadist…”

“Shut up, China” he said with a playful tone but, in his eyes, he had that determination Kagura had noticed before.

Kagura gasped as she felt his member rub her sex and knew he was not satisfied only with what they had done before. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was kissing her with so much thirst and the rubbing was so intense that she knew she needed to do something or he was going to get away with it without her not even having a chance to do anything. So, with the little determination that was left on her, she went down to his chest, opened his vest and white shirt, and then, licked his nipples, as she had also heard those women on Yoshiwara talking about this.

He moaned loudly.

“Ch-china, what the heck?” he complained.

At this, she did it more intently, and he had to put a hand on his mouth to suffocate another moan.

“You don’t seem to be suffering” she said to him, playing innocent “You even seem to be enjoying it, sadist. You’re so cute!”

“Enough” as she was talking, he stopped her by capturing her wrists with his hands “You’ll pay for this, China doll.”

He pushed her against the nearest window and, holding her waist entered her once more, while she let out a little shriek of pleasure. 

“You see, I was worried about not hurting you the first time” he mentioned “I didn’t know if I was doing this in the right way, plus I was trying to be considerate towards you” he said “but I see you’re ok now.”

Was he trying to imply that he had no fucking idea of how to do those things? she thought. No, that couldn’t be truth, he was too good doing this. Anyways, the idea of him really   
waiting all that time for her stirred something inside her. 

Kagura felt again how his manhood pushed against her, in and out, and it was like all her sanity left her. She couldn’t resist, neither could she mock him nor fight him anymore. 

Now she had to take de passive role, even if she didn’t want to.

She felt him behind her, thrusting again and again. She felt as if she was in the sky, so she barely noticed the cold glass in which her hands and breasts were supporting.

Okita kissed her neck with greed while he kept thrusting at her. Kagura gasped. She didn’t know how, but he knew all of her weak points.

“I told you I had to punish you, China” he said maliciously “You do know that the park outside these windows are the ones in which the others are patrolling, right?”

All of a sudden she opened her eyes. She hadn’t thought about it. 

Kagura tried to peek out of the window, but she could only see the rain falling, the raindrops sticking on the glass, a little of their reflection and some forms with umbrellas.

“S-sadist!” she complained.

“You know… those could be them…or maybe not” he commented casually “By the way, I told you not to call me sadist.”

“You…” she was about to throw an insult to him but she couldn’t, as he kissed her gently on her lips. Then he proceeded to rub her clit with his fingers.

She let out a soft moan, but he stopped.

“Do you want me to keep doing it, China” he teased her “If you want me to do it call me Sougo”.

Kagura didn’t answer, she wanted him to do it, but her pride was bigger.

He touched her clit a little and stopped again, when he heard her gasp.

“Oi, Kagura…” he said.

He was driving her crazy. Ok, she was going to definitely be the passive this time, but next time she was going to take revenge.

“S-Sougo, please…” she asked him

He immediately began rubbing her clit again while thrusting with more enthusiasm than before. 

She was scared that someone would see them, although they were in the seventh floor. Knowing them, some of those idiots might look up and find out what they were doing. But, at the same time, she couldn’t control herself. 

Kagura felt her climax was near and it was even greater that before, as Okita was touching one of her weakest points now. In the end, she couldn’t stop herself. She screamed his name while she let out a moan.

He seemed to be turned on by this, as his thrusts became even more insistent.

“D-Do it inside me, Sougo” she said, weakly.

“But...”

“Do it, please” she asked.

A moment later he finished inside her, also by shouting her name.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

It was already the time in which Soyo-chan’s meeting with those politicians should end. So, Sougo and Kagura had dressed up again and were about to go out of the room. 

As she had her hand on the door handle he talked:

“Oi, China…” Okita blushed a little, something which was totally different at how he usually acted “Did you decide about what we talked earlier?”

“Well, you know, I have to take revenge on what you did to me earlier” Kagura smiled while saying this “So, I can’t say no to the stupid sadist” she laughed.

He smiled to her, took her hand and kissed her a bit before she opened the door.

“You can take revenge for the rest of our lives” he said, jokingly.

The others were waiting outside and received them normally, the same fights as always (Mayora discussing with Gin, Shimpachi cringing over stalker Gori…).

Even Kagura and Okita faught as always, although they had now cleared their feelings. Everything seemed to be going on as it normally went, or maybe it was going to be even better than normal, Kagura thought.  
As they were outside saying goodbye, because the work had ended, the princess approached her best friend.

“Soyo-chan, everything went ok, right?” Kagura asked with a smile.

Her friend laughed a bit.

“Everything went according to the plan, yes” she said “Oh, and the negotiations too.”

Kagura looked at her without understanding.

“Well, Kagura-chan, as we were talking in the room it was a great idea to put some music” she commented “If not, everyone else would have heard what I heard” she chuckled.

“S-Soyo-chan, what are y-you talking about?” said Kagura.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter, I was the only one paying attention to it” and she turned around and walked in the direction of the car which was going to take her back to the castle, still   
laughing.

Kagura watched her go in astonishment and turned her head to where she knew Okita was. 

He still kept his deadpan expression on his face and, when he saw her looking at him, he smirked at her.

“Y-you sadist!” she shouted, while throwing a kick to him “I swear I’ll take revenge on this.”

“I’ve already told you, you have a lot of time for that” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I'm new in this, so I really hope you'll like it, as I enjoyed writing it a lot!  
> Also, sorry if I got errors, English is not my first language  
> Thanks to my friend Anto, who motivated me to write and also read this first :)


End file.
